heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Alpha
|history= John Kreelman had his DNA structure warped in the womb when his mother was exposed to Strontium 90 during the Earth wide nuclear war of 2150AD. He was born with white eyes glowing with diffuse light, completely devoid of pupils or corneas. He had the misfortune of being fathered by Nelson Bunker Kreelman, an anti mutant bigot who was highly placed in what was left of the British Government, responsible for drafting many laws that discriminated against mutants like his own son. John's childhood was one of a second rate citizen, living in ghettos where the mutant population was segregated from normal human beings, his misery exacerbated by knowing his own father was responsible for his circumstances. When he was fourteen, John left the squalor he called home to join the Mutant Army, rebelling against his father's oppression, now going by the name Johnny Alpha. As he matured, his mutation developed further, granting him x-ray vision, the ability to read another humans brain chemistry and limited telekinesis. These talents lead him to being one of the leaders of the Mutant Uprising of 2167AD, which lead to Nelson Kreelman being deposed and ultimately fleeing earth. However the Mutant population were still living in run down ghettos and were now under the scrutiny of the British government for their actions. They were pardoned for the bloody uprising, on the condition that they voluntarily exile themselves from Earth. Showing the solidarity that helped them survive the rebellion back home, they banded together to become an organisation of Bounty Hunters, Search/Destroy agents who took on jobs no sane lawman or mercenary would touch, quickly earning them the insulting nickname of 'Strontium Dogs', which they defiantly embraced for their own. For many years, Johnny Alpha was the most famed of the Strontium Dogs, his unique talents giving him an edge many of his more unfortunate mutate brethren lacked. His strong sense of principle and willingness to take on any job no matter how bizarre earned him notoriety among both his fellow S/D agents and the criminal underworld alike. With his Westinghouse blaster, teleportation rig and time travel devices he scoured the galaxy of criminal scum. He forged working partnerships with Durham Red, the mutate vampire, Middenface Mcnulty the pustule crowned angry Scotsman and Wulf Sternhammer an actual Viking from the eighth century. While pursuing a one million shanix bounty on a particularly unpleasant character called Vulthrax the Despoiler, Johnny's pursuit craft the Bloodhound suffered a critical strike to it's engine core. In a bid to escape the vessels fate, Johnny used his Time Drogue to rewind time so that the damage never happened. Unfortunately the engine core spiked at that moment, interfacing with the Drogue and Johnny's teleporter to send him into another dimension, almost two hundred years in the past. With the Bloodhounds systems in cascade failure, Johnny had to make for the nearest planet which happened to be Earth. After a fairly hairy landing in the Nevada desert and some hasty repairs to the ship, Johnny tapped into the local information grid to discover how this Earth in the past differed from his. Discovering that this worlds mutants, despite being the victims of the x-gene rather than Strontium-90, are persecuted much like he has been his entire life, he has resolved to stay on Earth to see if he can make a difference. }} Category:Character Category:FC Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unregistered